


The Sicilian Defense

by Mint__Chip



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mint__Chip/pseuds/Mint__Chip
Relationships: M4F - Relationship





	The Sicilian Defense

[M4F] The Sicilian Defense [Script Offer] [Chess] flavored [Enemies to Lovers] [Library] [Confession][Cunnilingus] some light [Edging] [On the couch] late night rendezvous so [Hold the moan]

SETUP  
The clock has just struck 12 and she's late again. So much for being a chess prodigy, the girl has no such thing as manners. You've always despised her, with her brilliant mind, perfect technique, witty responses and annoyingly beautiful face. Apparently, tonight you both have a few matters to discuss...

GUIDELINES  
(recommended sfx, very much optional)  
[tone/action indications]  
*emphasis*  
Please feel free to modify the script to fit your personality and personal taste! Neither you nor I want you to get bored with this so make it fun for you!

Important note: this was written BY an adult and meant FOR adults. All of the characters depicted are of age as well.

Hope you guys enjoy and thanks for reading!

-

(church bell sfx)

[annoyed sigh][to yourself] Late as usual. Where the hell is she now?

(door creaking sfx)

[out loud] You know, maybe I should start showing up 20 minutes later. Perhaps *that* way you would be on time for once in your life.

[short pause] Take off your coat and close the door, will you? You're letting all the cold air get inside the library and it's freezing outside.

(door closing sfx)

I already set up everything, you start. [tongue click] And, just so you know, arriving on time is basic etiquette, not even chess-related.

[short pause] Yeah, you're always sorry. Go on.

(chess pieces moving sfx)(every time they mention moving a piece the sound should be there)

[short pause] It's always pawn to d4 with you... Pawn to d5, then.

Pawn to c4... the Queen's Gambit, of course. Sure, have it your way, pawn takes pawn.

[short pause][under your breath] Should've gone with the Sicilian...

[short pause][sigh] I never understood why you like doing this so much, the pacing around while playing.

[short pause] No, not distracting, just unusual. Should I move your pieces for you, then?

[short pause] Your pawn to e4, then? Knight to c6.

[pause] Bishop to e3... knight to f6.

[pause] It may help *you* concentrate better, but others find it quite irritating. [to yourself] I still can't understand why they allow you to do it at tournaments...

[pause] So knight to c3, pawn to e5. [beat] Your pawn to d5, knight to e7.

[tongue click][mildly irritated] Actually, will you sit down and play like a normal person? [short pause] Stop giving me that look, I'm doing you a favor here, because there *will* be a tournament in which walking around won't be permitted. 

[bitter] You're getting used to doing whatever you want, whenever you want... and it *will* be your downfall one of these days.

(now they won't mention pieces moving, so add sfx as you see fit, i trust your judgement good sir)

[short pause][sigh] In any other circumstance I wouldn't mind you walking back and forth, but the 20 minute wait for [BITTER] "your highness" to show up has gotten me a little bit irritated.

[short pause] So you're going to do it anyway? I swear to God, you only do this to annoy me...

[pause][sarcastic laugh] You may be a prodigy and have the highest rating, but there's *no way* you're going to get me in 20 moves like you do everybody else.

[short pause] Sure, you always beat me at speed chess. But that's *speed* chess, and we're playing regular one. They're pretty much different games.

[pause] Rook takes rook, what did you say?

[pause] Hm, sometimes I ask myself the same thing. *Why* do I even like playing with you, when everything you say or do *irks* me to death? There are many others with high rankings as well, so *why* do I keep going back to you?

[tongue click and exhale] I guess that maybe I enjoy the challenge you put up. Maybe I like how you never give up and always reject draws, maybe I like how you manage to get out of complicated situations. Maybe I just like your face of shock and frustration when I beat you.

I won't say I admire you for being that stubborn. But no matter how much I hate you as a person, I *do* respect you as a player. It's your turn, by the way.

(chess piece sfx all throughout please and thank u)(this one's gonna be a bitch to edit isn't it?)

[pause][chuckle] I knew you would do that. You always make dumb moves when you're distracted. [like a sarcastic little shit] Is something on your mind, your highness?

[pause] Well, I don't think I ever liked you, in the first place. Your parents and mine were friends, and they forced us to play each other when we were kids, just for their own satisfaction. I didn't even like chess until they stopped pressuring us to go against each other.

[pause] I don't know. Old habits die hard, I guess.

[short pause][chuckle] I know, my mother used to say that we would end up getting married. Ridiculous.

[pause] What is it? I guess I hate that it comes *so* easy to you. It's always been infuriating, you know? Watching you play, obliterating every opponent without an ounce of effort. Queen takes knight, your turn.

[short pause][tongue click] See? *Exactly* like that. It annoys me to no end that you have such ease to see every possible move either of us can make. 

[sigh] You have a very aggressive playstyle, you know. Always focusing on the offensive.

[short pause] You know people study you, right? They try to find patterns or weaknesses in the way you play. They can't find them, though. 

[short pause] Yes, I've noticed. You have great intuition, whatever. But as effective as that is with somebody who hasn't played you before, I know you. And I also know that you tend to forget about securing your flanks... Just like now. 

[satisfied exhale] Rook to f4. Check.

[little laugh] You also panic when things don't go your way. And you make dumb moves.

Rook to a6. Your turn. (piece moving)

[short pause][like the sarcastic little bitch that you are <3] Quit thinking that hard, you'll hurt yourself. 

[sly as if you know you just won][bc you did, congrats!] Rook to h4. Checkmate.

[chuckle] Anybody else would've focused on protecting their king, but you were *so* fixated on getting rid of mine that you completely forgot about your own. And well, you got yourself in a mating net.

[teasing] You should've started with the Sicilian. That way, *maybe*, you would've won.

[short pause][little laugh] You and your obsession with the queen. [sigh] You never seem to learn. And quit speaking so loudly, we're in a *library*. 

[pause] Also, do me a favor and don't stay up until 3 in the morning studying the game. You're going to get sick if you get back home that late. [is he actively caring about her? we may never know]

[short pause][bitter af] Well, guess what? Little Miss Perfect is not that perfect, after all. Take better care of yourself before you lose your mind. 

[getting defensive oooh] What?! No, it's because you're the only decent opponent I have.

[short pause] Of course that's the reason. Why the hell would I care about you if it weren't?

[short pause] "You just thought", what? Finish the sentence.

[short pause] Oh, no, you're not going anywhere. [stern] Finish. The sentence. Come on.

[pause] Hm, is that so? [tongue click] Sit down. [beat] I'm going to show how you could've beat me. [short pause] Go on, I don't have all night.

[short pause] Go back to your second mistake. You know where.

(pieces clattering sfx)

[pause] Hush, no looking at me, pay attention to the board. 

[short pause] *I said* eyes on the game, your highness. 

[short pause][teasing] Shh, me kneeling down between your legs should *not* throw off a prodigy like you, right?

[short pause] Thought so. Okay, I'm gonna give you a moment to think about it... [kiss]

[chuckle][kiss] Focus on the board, not on me kissing your thighs. [kiss] It's freezing outside and you didn't even bother to cover your legs... it's almost as if you *want* to get sick.

[short pause] Good, that's right, queen captures knight on g6. A forced checkmate in 7 moves, and you let it slide.

[kiss] What got you so distracted to miss such a clear move, princess?

[lil kith] I swear, your obsession with keeping the queen until the last move will be your downfall.

[short pause] Hm? What do you mean? [beat] Why am I doing this? [kiss] What? Are you against it?

[chuckle] Oh, I do. I hate that you've always been better than me at chess. [kiss] I hate that you're the smartest person I know. [kiss] I hate that thing you do with your fingers when you're concentrated.

[kissy kiss] I hate that my friends make fun of me for talking about you. [kiss][sigh] I hate that I want you this fucking bad.

Every time you open your mouth I want to bend you over the table and fuck you until you can't do anything but whimper my name. 

Lift your hips up a little, princess, your panties are getting in the way. [short pause] Good.

[short pause][chuckle] Well, I beat you, didn't I? I'm just claiming my prize.

[begin some nice eating out improv if u will good sir] [hi it's me again reminding you that wet sounds are very much welcome and man sounds are absolutely lovely thanks bye]  
[meanwhiiiile:]

Not so loud, princess. We're still in a library, after all.

If you manage to keep quiet, I'll reward you, how's that sound? 

Then be a good girl and keep your voice down. 

*Fuck*, you taste so good. 

[teASING] You think you can handle my fingers, or would that be too much for the lady?

[stop the sound for a sec][as condescending as you're legally allowed to be] Oh, really? You're *so sure* I can't make you cum right here, right now? Is that a challenge? [more like a threat but sure have it your way]

[short pause] If you make *one* noise, I'll stop and leave you here like this. And you wouldn't want that, would you? [beat] That's what I thought.

(back a it again with the wet sounds whoop whoop)

[mister if there is not at least 1 groan i'll be personally offended][that's a cue, just in case it wasn't clear]

You're shaking already, princess. Did that teasing earlier get you all worked up, hm?

[aBRUPT STOP] Well, that's too bad. [chuckle] Don't look at me like that, you'll get to cum, just not here.

[teasing] We wouldn't want you to ruin the chair, now, would we? I'd much rather you make a mess on the couch back there.

[sigh] Stand up and hold onto me, will you? Your legs are still trembling a little... Just like that, good.

(thud as you push her onto the couch) (like the impatient boi that u are)

Fuck, you're perfect... [kissing sounds and show me some YEARNING for fuck's sake] I've wanted you for so fucking long, princess, you don't even know.

[kissing sounds i n t e n s i f y]

[quick pause] Ow! You didn't need to *bite* me, jesus christ... Come back here, you little brat...

(clothes rustling sfx)

Take this off, let me look at you... [satisfied sigh] Everything is so easy when we aren't constantly arguing, don't you think?

[mildly breathless][kiss] I just [kiss] want to [kiss] put my mouth [kiss] all over you. *Fuck*, I need to be inside you *now*.

[and the fucking improv starts! as always, grunts, groans, moans and man sounds are very much appreciated BUT keep 'em a little quiet, this is a library after all]  
[some lines for u good sir:]

[groan upon entry thanks] Goddamnit, princess, you feel so good.

[breathless] Hush, hush, shh, keep your voice down. 

[short pause] I know it feels good, but you need to keep quiet or we'll get caught.

Open your pretty mouth and suck on my fingers, okay? [beat] Good girl.

This is not a competition anymore, sweetie, you can cum when you need to. No need to hold back now.

*Fuck*, you're tightening up. Wrap your legs around me and rub your clit for me, princess, c'mon.

That's a good girl...

[keep the fucking sounds as you deem appropriate, i trust your judgement mister]

I'm getting close too, baby. I want you to cum for me, okay?

[beat] Inside you? Of course I can do that, princess. 

[teasing] You want me to fill you up, hm? Such an eager little thing...

[encouraging bc you're not that much of a bitch <3] Cum for me, baby, come on. Don't hold back on me, now.

[and wham bam yes ma'am she came! thank you for your services] That's it, good girl... I need you to stay quiet, though, can you do that for me?

[now you improv until orgasm byeee]

Fuck, c'mere. Lay on my chest for a bit. 

[pause][only half joking] No, I still hate you. It's just a different kind now.

[short pause][kiss] Oh, we *did* get somewhere. I didn't ever think we'd be here, like this.

[short pause] Yeah, both of us have issues we need to work around, but we *will* get over it, okay?

[short pause][vvv offended] Do *not* mention my mother right after fucking, woman. For fuck's sake... [sigh] She *is* going to be thrilled when she finds out about this, though.

[short pause] Get that smug smile off your face right now or I'll push you off the couch. And that's a threat.

[sigh] Let's clean you up and get you home, okay? It's- (interrupted by church bell sfx) 2 in the morning, apparently.

C'mon, I'll walk you there. And for fuck's sake, put on my coat... I swear to god, you're going to freeze to death one of these days.


End file.
